exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Oligan Nialta
Oligan - true name Oligan Nialta - is a prominent raider of the Band of the Silver Phoenix. Story The Feral Raider Oligan was given up at birth and found by Fubuki Kakita who raised her as her child. She became a talented warrior very quickly, but to avoid drawing attention in a very masculine world, hid her gender and acted as a male. She befriended Gawyn Belten, a young boy from a nearby village. When said village was burned by bandits, Oligan insisted for Gawyn to come alongside her in Fubuki's school. Both of them trained, and eventually with Fubuki's death, Gawyn took control of the school, organizing it from a mere training ground nto a powerful mercenary band ; he chose Oligan as his right-hand man and the leader of his armed force, asking Oligan to represent the brute force of the Phoenix, something Oligan gladly accepted. Gawyn also correctly deduced Oligan's true gender, although this did not change his impression of her. Fall and Glory Oligan became quickly known as a fearsome mercenary, also bonding with Gawyn's new recruit Vesscal. Eventually however, an ambush caused her to be beaten, raped and humiliated by a rival band of mercenaries. Supported by the mysterious help of Ryoma, one of her soldiers, she returned to the battlefield and killed them all, before returning to Gawyn, who also had some difficulties at that time. Despite Gawyn being emotional stunted and Oligan being extremely rough and defensive, the pair managed to slowly forget their personal troubles and eventually showed their love for each other, sleeping together for the first time. Gawyn would later support Oligan by saving her life against the powerful Hades, and allow her to come to the castle of the Land of Mu by his side. Shadow of the Phoenix However, as Gawyn's talent for intrigue and political scheming allowed him to quickly ascend in the court, Oligan felt less and less in her place and found herself to be a liability to Gawyn; upon discovering that she was pregnant with Gryphon, Gawyn's child, she was even more frightened to bring dishonor to him, so she quickly left. Gawyn, of course, sought to prevent that, and did not hesitate to confront Oligan as she left; however, one of Gawyn's jealous suitors, Augustine, struck and poisoned Oligan, causing her to fall from an immense height and apparently be devoured by the beasts of Miasma that dwelled there. Beast Within Instead of dying however, Oligan was saved by the blood flowing in her veins, tainted by Ryoma - she turned into a massive monster, driven by rage, and began slaughtering Akans, hoping to reach the four Tragoedians who orchestrated the living hell in the Land of Mu, and killing most of their followers. Gawyn found her in that state, not knowing who she was, but possessing a strong intuition; he fought her and sought to calm her rage, but in vain. Pehelesse, a mysterious woman, came to Gawyn's help and eventually calmed Oligan by herself as Gawyn was attacked by another foe. Pehelesse took Oligan far from the battlefield and helped her with returning to a human appearance, allowing her to calm her rage. She also gave Oligan weapons and hints on how to face the Tragoedians during the fateful showdown, as a Black Sun's Zenith rose over the Land of Mu, attempting to make the final sacrifice and turn Gawyn into a Tragoedian. Blade of Justice Oligan returned and attacked Augustine just as Gawyn was about to give in to his cursed destiny, allowed the Silver Phoenix to regain composure and fight once again. Oligan supported Gawyn as he died and was reborn as a Divine Servant, purifying the Land of Mu and installing himself as its rightful king. Gawyn of course put Oligan as the leader of his new military. Appearance Oligan is a tall woman with black hair and brown eyes. Her body is scarred due to the many battles she took part in during her life; she has a serious expression. As the Beast Within, she is a massive, 20-meters long scaled quadrupedal beast close in appearance to a tainted dinosaur. Personality Oligan is rough, independent, and brutal; she deeply hated the order in place and sought to change it by sheer strength, becoming one of the greatest warriors ever known in the Land of Mu. She loves to inspire fear and for that reason, was forced to hide her true gender for a long time. She is extremely devoted to Gawyn, and despite possessing a more direct bond with him - being one of the few people to directly tell him when he is wrong - shows extreme loyalty, to the point of self-sacrifice. She deeply loves him despite his evident flaws and seeks to support him at best, although she often disagrees with his course of action. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Oligan is monstrously talented in battle, using a double-bladed style that foregoes all defense in order to perform savage, destructive strikes at the opponents; she possesses almost superhuman strength and endurance even before using Ryoma's blood. * Purified Miasma: This paradoxical ability, granted by Ryoma, grants Oligan most of the advantages of a Tainted fighter without - at first - the inconveniences. This includes high-speed regeneration, an immensely powerful metabolism, and the ability to reach a supernatural fighting level. * Beast Within: Oligan, when near death, can turn into a massive monster that can be considered almost invincible and possesses immense destructive abilities. Storylines * Rise of the Phoenix features predominantly Oligan. * Pokemon Chrome mentions Oligan as one of the greatest members of Team Phoenix. Trivia * The etymology of Oligan's name is unknown. It may be tied to Hooligan - a family known for its violent and brutal behavior. * If Gawyn is a parallel to Berserk's Griffith, Oligan is a parallel to Guts in contrast. * She is in fact a descendant of the ancient Nialta clan. * Oligan kept a certain grudge at Gawyn for forgiving Honoree Cerestia, the princess who had killed his entire old Band of the Silver Phoenix, save for Vesscal. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Land of Mu